Issues With Two Doctors
by Mayet
Summary: Sequel Of "Journey's End Alternate Ending"! Some minor 'household problems' must be solved between Rose and the men she loves... 10/Rose/10.5


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (sadly, or I would've let Rose stay), and I don't gain anything from this- apart from reviews, hopefully! ;D**

**Title: Issues With Two Doctors**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Spoilers: Journey's End**

**Pairing: 10/Rose/10.5**

**Warnings: I don't know the Doctor's real name, so I just went with what some fans believe it to be.**

**Issues With Two Doctors**

He shouldn't have done it.

He shouldn't have taken those two with him. Shouldn't have taken Rose away from her family. She would've been happy there- in the other universe. Her mother and little brother were there. Her das was still alive- not to mention rich! And he, the Other Him, would've been there with her, living a life day after day. The one adventure he could never have! She would've been happy, but he had taken that life from her. He had selfishly kept her by his side, just because he didn't want to be all alone again. And now there was no turning back for her- for them- the walls had closed.

This time forever.

And more than that, what would he do now that they were here with him? Was he going to just watch as they fell into that relationship he always wanted to have with her, but never allowed himself to? For how could he pursue her when there was that Other Him, who could give her so much more than him? The Other Him, the human him, could give her his mortal forever. He could spend his live with her, while the Doctor would have to watch her grow old, while he remained unchanged.

_'And what about River?'_ the Doctor suddenly thought. How could he indulge in a relationship with her, while being so madly in love with another woman?_ 'Maybe she'll help me get over Rose. Move on to love her instead…'_

"Yeah, right," the Other Him snorted, having heard his thought through their telepathic connection.

The Doctor sighed.

"What else am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to hope for?" he practically whined. "If I don't move on, and instead have to watch as you two… Maybe I should-"

The Doctor never finished that sentence, because that's when his clone punched him right across the face, knocking him off his feet. The alien Doctor landed on the metal grating of the TARDIS floor. With a groan he was able to straighten himself again, ready to shout at his Other Self that that was exactly the anger issues he'd been talking about on that beach in the other universe. What he found, surprised him. The Oncoming Storm was glittering in the other man's eyes, and all the fight left the Doctor at his clone's words.

"That's for even thinking of leaving Rose behind again!" the man in the blue suit growled, and his twin averted his eyes in shame.

"What am I supposed to do then? I can't move on and be with River, while… Time is being rewritten, and I don't know into what…"

"Well, we're not fading yet, nor are the Daleks back- so obviously we'll figure something out. We'll just take it one day at a time, alright?"

The Doctor nodded.

"As for Rose… We could always take the 51th-way and-"

"The what?" The Doctor looked confused.

"You know, for someone so smart, youcan be extremely dense. Fine then, let me rephrase it- the Jack-Harkness- or 18th-King-of-France(sort of)- way. If-"

"You mean a _ménage à trois_?" the Doctor asked, shocked and incredulous. "That's- that's-"

"Blame the Donna-part!" his Other Self answered impatiently. "I know I do."

"But…"

"Only if Rose is okay with it ofbviously," the Doctor in blue told his brown-wearing twin.

"Doctor!"

Both the men jumped as a very familiar voice called them from the hallway that led to the private quarters of every TARDIS passenger. Footsteps could be heard approaching as the two Doctors hurried to not look so guilty of discussing such thing, which could be described as lecherous and perverted and very, very hot…

_'At least you have the decency to blush!'_ the TARDIS muttered at them, partially annoyed, but mostly amused at their situation.

"Uhm… we didn't mean-"

"I mean, we intended to ask-"

"…wouldn't have considered without your consent…"

"We shouldn't have-"

As they hastened to explain their conversation of a mere minute before to the woman who had just appeared in the doorway to the console room, neither of them noticed the completely helpless and confused expression on said woman's face. The blonde even went as far as quirking an eyebrow in an attempt to show them how utterly lost she was in ther ramblings, which in the end got through her Doctors' thick heads, and provoked them to stop.

"Uhm… yes, Rose?" the finally asked, cheeks still tinged crimson.

"It's just… my Room. It's locked. How am I going to get inside?" she asked sheepishly.

Realization dawned on both Doctors.

"Oh, yeah… After I said goodbye-" the Doctor began.

"-and returned Donna to her christmas dinner with her family-" his Human Self continued.

"And before I met Martha, I kind of locked myself in there for a few weeks, and then locked it."

"So that no one could mess it up, and you'd find it how you left it- not that I had much hope, but…"

"Just in case I was wrong- _anyway_, the TARDIS should've just unlocked it for you when you wanted to accsess it," the alien Doctor finished with a glare at the ceiling.

A light hum revibrated through the room, which the Doctors and Rose interpreted as apparently innocent whistles from the sentient ship. The Doctors continued to glare, telepathically muttering curses at their otherwisely much beloved home. Rose simply snorted with laughter at this, the sound distracting both men, who turned to look at her fondly. Oh, how they had missed that laugh!

"Well, I'm glad she didn't, or I would've missed to see this."

At their confused looks, she clarified.

"What were you guys talking about before I came in that made you look so very… _caught_, hm?"

"…"

"Uhm…"

Rose dissolved into fits of laughter once more, which had the Doctors pouting.

"So, what should I call you? Doctor 1 and Doctor 2?"

"More like 10, and 10.5," the Doctor muttered loud enough to be heard.

"Oi!" his Other Self protested. But his eyes turned soft when he looked back at Rose. "If he wants to be called 'The Doctor", let him, but **I** want you to call me by my name."

Rose gasped audibly, and then silence ensued. The Doctor- the human one, at least- would tell her his name, his real name. She watched, captivated, as the man in the blue suit strode over to where she stood. He only came to a halt, when there bodies were almost touching, and took her hands. Just when she thought, he would start to speak, she felt two strong arms wrap tightly around her waist from behind. The young woman threw a glance over her shoulder, expecting but still a bit surprised to see her original Doctor gazing at her intently. He then lifted his gaze to his twin, and they nodded at each other.

"**We** want you to call us by our name," the Human Doctor said.

"At least when we are in private," the other one added.

"And our name is-" And their voice fell to a mere murmur as they spoke the name in perfect unision, "_Theta Sigma_."

Rose took a deep breath as the foreign name revibrated through their bodies and her own. It was as if something was slipping into place, as her mouth whispered their name over and over again. Her hands came up to grip the blue-jacketed shoulders of the man she loved- one of them, anyway- and her head fell back slightly, onto the shoulder of the other one. Somewhere in between she found herself sharing a kiss, with whom she could not say, and then another, and another. Time was lost to her, as was reason. They hugged an kissed each other like it- them, together- was their lifeline. They would never be alone again, even if they were miles apart. She could feel herself drowning in the Doctors' love for the first time. She had known, of course she had known, even if he wasn't able to say it in the end, but now, hearing his name… It said more than any 'I love you' ever could. It was a sign of complete trust, and of love, and devotion on the side of the Doctors. And it went straight into her soul. Their name became hers too, as their very cores seemed to merge for those special few seconds that lasted an eternity.

They were irrevocably connected now, bonded.

This was their forever!

**End of Story!**

**A/N: Well, this is my sequel to "Journey's End, Alternate Ending". I hope you like it, and please leave a review.**


End file.
